


Anticipation

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [43]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam smiled as he looked at Dean then shifted his eyes to his bag.  Dean couldn’t help but look again, frowning as he did.  “I didn’t look, Sam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

 

It had been a week.  A fucking week. 

Dean stared at Sam’s bag but he hadn’t spontaneously developed x-ray vision and Sam was the only one in the family with psychic predictions.  Which meant he still didn’t have any idea what was in the plain brown box Sam had picked up from a PO Box Dean knew nothing about.  When Dean asked, Sam had just smiled and told him to anticipate. 

Fucking Sam and his anticipation.

Fucking Eliot and his perfect little pet ways; telling Sam that Dean had been about to shake the box to figure out what it was.  Dean had been sitting carefully for two days after that and considering their drive from Utah to Ohio for the hunt, it was a painful two days.  Every time Dean had griped about it – or anything related to it - Sam had smiled knowingly.  Each night Eliot had grabbed their bags and brought them in while Sam checked Dean for the bruising and added a few new ones when he was in the mood.  He marked Dean up each time and sent him to shower while he and Eliot figured out dinner and the next day’s plan.

It was driving Dean up the wall and he was about to lose control.  Eliot would never let him live it down and Sam was likely to strip his hide if he did, but Dean wasn’t exactly known for his patience.

Dean glared at the bag for another minute then looked up as Sam and Eliot stepped out of the bathroom together.  Water beaded their bodies and the towels they both had tied around their waists did little to cover anything.  Sam noticed him first, eyes widening almost at the same time his grin did. 

“Figures you two would get the easy one,” Dean said with a sigh.  They’d split up that morning, Dean taking witness reports while Sam and Eliot checked out the local library and police reports.  It had taken Dean over an hour to get out of the last house and he was happy that neither Sam nor Eliot had been with him.  The woman was the grandmotherly type who pinched Dean’s cheeks and went on about what a good woman her granddaughter was and how he should stick around to meet her.    

Sam smiled as he looked at Dean then shifted his eyes to his bag.  Dean couldn’t help but look again, frowning as he did.  “I didn’t look, Sam.”

Sam laughed as he grabbed the bag, dropping the box on the table and searched for clean boxers.  “Still some hot water Dean.  Why don’t you take a nice, long shower?”

Eliot was staring at the back of Sam’s head and it was clear that, while Sam’s suggestion was more of an order than a request, Eliot didn’t know what Sam was playing at either.  But he was definitely playing at something.  It was almost embarrassing how that bit of knowledge had Dean’s cock filling instantly. 

He didn’t say anything but stripped out of his clothes and hit the shower.   The warm water spilled over his shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief.  There were no deaths in their current hunt so they weren’t as hard pressed as they normally were when they caught a hunt.  Eliot was all smiles and laughter lately, finally having come to terms with everything that had gone down between them.  And Sam?  Sam was walking around with a smirk that was promising dirty things when he felt the time was right.  When the smirk wasn’t there, Sam was his usual, geeky, annoying little brother self.  That made everything pretty alright in Dean’s world.  Throw in the promise of dinner at the diner down the block that boasted the best Reuben’s in the state and he was a happy man.

When he was done showering, he dried himself off lightly and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking into the room and coming to a stop.

The blinds had been pulled closed so the room was in complete darkness except for the soft light of the overhead in the kitchenette.  Eliot was naked, spread across the bed on his stomach with his knees bent up under him.  Sam was sitting between Eliot’s legs, naked.  And Sam was …. Eliot had …

“Sammy?” he croaked his brother’s name but he was dropping to his knees without needing to see the look in his brother’s eyes.  Jesus fucking Christ, Sam had a butt plug in his hand, slowly pulling the plug out of Eliot’s ass.

Sam didn’t look back at him, but Eliot was moaning as Sam pressed the plug back in.  “Couldn’t block out what you said the other night, Dean,” Sam said softly.  “The idea of Eliot being so open for me, ready for me to take him whenever I wanted?  Opened him up this morning and left my come inside him, sealed up for me with the plug.  I fucked him two more times already.” 

Dean shuddered at the thought, the image of Sam pressing Eliot into the library bathroom and fucking him senseless then sliding the butt plug back in for later. 

Sam turned to look at Dean then and smiled as he pulled the plug out.  “Cleaned him up in the shower, then fucked him again.  Wanna see?”

Dean crawled across the floor as Sam pulled the plug out and stood next to the bed to watch Dean.  Dean sat at the foot of the bed but he couldn’t spare Sam a glance.  He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Eliot.  He brought a hand up Eliot’s parted thigh and his lover moaned at the contact. 

“Feel good Eliot?” he asked.

Eliot just moaned and Dean couldn’t help himself, but lean forward to nip at the curve of Eliot’s ass.  He could hear the scratch of fabric and knew that Eliot was gripping the comforter tight. 

“Do it Dean,” Sam sunk down behind him, his hand at the back of Dean’s scalp, pushing Dean’s mouth where he wanted it.  Jesus, did Dean love his little brother. 

Eliot was moaning and Dean’s mouth was right there and he grabbed the globes of Eliot’s ass and held him as he licked across his fucked open hole.  Sam’s fingers tightened around his neck as watched.

Dean swallowed back his own moan as Sam pushed him closer again.  Dean’s fingers tightened on Eliot’s flesh and he loved knowing he’d just left his own marks on the man.  He licked out again, the tip of his tongue tickling around the ring of muscles before he pushed in with his tongue.  Eliot opened for him completely and Dean moaned as he began to tongue fuck Eliot.  He could feel Sam behind him, his brother’s naked chest pressed to his back and his hands moving lower on Dean.  Dean pulled back and licked at the hole again, then moved lower as Eliot arched his back and gave him better access to his balls.  He licked at them, sucking at them as he felt Sam’s fingers at his own entrance.  He let out a startled groan as Sam pushed up with two dry fingers, the pain and pleasure flaring in Dean in ways that Sam alone had ever mastered.

“Think you can make him come like that, Dean?  Just your mouth?”

Eliot was pushing his ass back into Dean’s face and Sam was fucking him with his fingers, and all Dean could do was spread his legs a little wider for his brother as he nipped at Eliot again, leaving a trail of small red marks across the pale expanse of flesh in front of him.  He slid his tongue back in again, tasting Eliot and something else… something ….he arched his back into his brother’s fingers as he realized he was tasting Sam’s come.  He needed it, needed to taste it, so he latched his lips around Eliot’s hole and began alternating between sucking and licking.  Fuck, seeing Eliot like this, with Sam’s come just waiting for Dean, made Dean desperate for the taste.  He latched his lips around the puckered muscles and sucked.  Eliot’s moans were sounding more like demands, though still incoherent, but Dean barely registered it.  He needed everything that was there, needed to taste Sam and Eliot together, needed to lap every bit from his lover’s body.  Eliot was writhing under him and Sam slid a third finger into Dean’s ass and began finger fucking him in earnest.   

 It was almost too much and then Eliot let out a scream that was pleasure so deep it was almost pain.  Dean knew the sound and felt the tightening of Eliot’s ass as he came.  It was just Dean’s tongue and the knowledge that Sam was right there behind him and with the taste of Sam on his tongue as Eliot clenched around it, and Sam’s fingers working him hard, Dean was coming all over the comforter. 

Sam’s fingers didn’t stop though and when Dean was pushed up onto the bed, he straddled Eliot’s hips and went on all fours above him.  Sam slid between his legs and his cock pushed in with one hard thrust, leaving Dean moaning over his other lover at the pain.  His body was shaking, from the intensity of his orgasm and the knowledge that he’d worked his brother up so much that he was pushing Dean’s pain thresholds.  He loved making Sam give it to him like that, loved the feel of his brother’s cock forcing its way into his body and the tug that didn’t give way until Sam was really nailing him hard.  There was no finesse in Sam’s movements, it was hard and brutal and it only took a few minutes before Sam was coming inside him, fingers pressing bruises over the remaining yellow marks on his hips. 

Sam bent over him, kissing across his back, hands soothing his body before he pulled out and stood up off the bed.  Dean pulled himself up off his hands until he was just on his knees straddling Eliot’s legs.  Eliot didn’t make any noise but he pulled in on himself, curled up and turned onto his side to give Dean space to lay down. 

Dean settled down to his back and Eliot chuckled.  “Might want to roll back over Dean,” he slurred.

“Oh no,” Sam said as he came back to the bed, brown box in hand.  “I want to see Dean’s eyes when I do this.” 

Dean looked up at the box in Sam’s hand.  He knew what it was now and the thought of Sam plugging him up sent a thrill through his body.  He thought about Sam plugging him up and just sliding it out whenever he wanted to fill Dean up himself.  He thought about Sam working him open with it like he’d seen him doing with Eliot.  He thought about Sam shoving it in and working a finger up in beside it, stretching him so damn wide and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.  Something of it must have shown in his eyes because Sam was smirking at him as he pulled the plug out of the box.

“Listening to you talk about it,” Sam spread Dean’s legs before he settled between them, “I knew I had to see it.  Knew I had to open you two up and get a plug in, hole my come up in there, and slide my dick in whenever I want.”

Dean moaned as he watched Sam drizzle lube over the black butt plug.  He didn’t think he needed the slick after Sam had just fucked him dry and left a load of come in his ass, but he knew how careful Sam was when toys were involved.  He could bruise Dean up all he wanted, but Sam was always deliberate with the amount of pain he bestowed. 

He felt the tip of the plug and took a deep breath.  He pulled his knees up and opened his body to Sam’s needs.  Sam’s eyes were trained on his hole but there was awe there as he began to push the plug in.

“So good for me baby,” Sam whispered as he teased Dean, stopping the plug before it was completely in.  Dean moaned as Sam played with the plug, gently fucking him with it to help him adjust to the size and shape of it.  Sam laughed as he leaned forward, kissing Dean while he continued to thrust the plug.

Sam’s kisses went from passionate to gentle, soothing and when he pulled back, he left the plug inside Dean and caressed up his thigh and to his arm. 

“How long Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice shaking with hunger and need.  The things he wanted his baby brother to do …  

“Jesus Dean, seeing that in you?” Sam whispered into his neck, “I might only take it out long enough to fuck you.”

Sam moved away from his back and settled onto the bed beside Dean.  Eliot curled up into Dean on the other side, grunting softly as he settled a hand on Dean’s stomach.

“Besides,” Sam said as he licked at the shell of Dean’s ear.  “I think Eliot wants to pay you back for tonight.”

Eliot let out a deep chuckle and Sam laughed as he set his head down on the pillow.  Dean just shivered at the thought of Eliot’s hands and his tongue and the image of Sam behind him, guiding him down. 

Sam’s fingers gripped Dean’s cock which was trying valiantly to rise at the thought.  “Sleep now, Dean.  When we get up we’ll hit that diner you like so much, and if you’re really good I just might fuck you in the bathroom.”

 


End file.
